Familiar
by kawaii-channi
Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?" Futa- YmirxChrista (Yumikuri). Multi-Chapter. Reincarnation AU.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a dark gray, not a single piece of blue was to be seen, brushing and taking the happiness away with it. The smell of thick blood was in the air—everywhere you looked there was a lifeless body to be seen. It was truly a living hell. Cries of agony and pain came from left and right, unable to make up whom was calling these cries of help and fearful shaking voices. Soldiers were dying either slowly and peacefully; or instant and with agonizing pain by the killers and murders they once called 'titans'.

A young blond; so innocent and helpless could do nothing but lay on the ground and to wait for her death to slowly come. Comrades were dying one after the other and she couldn't help—those who weren't already eaten alive or already dead.

_This seems all too familiar _she thought as she kept waiting for her death to come; closing her eyes.

The blond woke up on a bed that was surrounded by a warm room with a fire place burning wood across of it. She looked around, noticing voices coming from the other room, realizing she was not alone. The young girl's name was Christa Renz; she had just moved in with her grandparents away from her mother and father. Christa was a sweet innocent child that rarely did anything wrong and would not hurt a fly that would come her way. Christa got out of her bed, dizzy from getting up to quick, she went to the door to her room and slipped on her shoes and exited her room. Christa was only eight around this time; never talking much to other people she didn't know—not that anyone wanted to talk to her anyways. Her grandmother and grandfather were always on the farm doing things and not paying any attention to Christa, as if they were trying to ignore her.

She exited the house, shutting the door behind her. The young girl ran over to a pile of large hay she usually spent most of her days at. Pulling out a book from between he hay stacks; she began reading. Christa read most of the time, but her elders didn't know about it, always wanting her to stay inside of the house because of what happened a few months back—but that wasn't very important to Christa. She waited for a girl to come by, a girl that came by every once in a while; usually making Christa's day by telling her stories and cheering her up when she was down. Christa waited for a while, falling asleep while reading her book. Closing and opening her eyes, still waiting for the girl.

"Hey, missy!" The girl said loudly; startling Christa and falling over to her side and looking up at the brunette.

"Oh, it's you!" Christa said with some snot coming down her nose, not noticing it. She was most of the time un-lady-like, but she was still only a kid at the time.

The brunette snorted with giggles and brought out a handkerchief she usually has on her when she went to visit Christa. Bringing up the handkerchief to Christa's nose, she told her to blow. As she commanded, Christa obeyed and blew all the snot out of her nose and giggled as well.

"You need to be more girl-like sweetie, if you want to be a sweet girl like I am raising you to be and teaching you." The brunette said with a smile down to Christa.

"What does that mean?" Christa asked with a curious face up at the brunette before her.

"Well… it means to be like this girl." She said pointing down at the book Christa was practicing reading, to a girl. "She looks like a girl that would put others before herself and very sweet to others also." She said. "You need to be like this girl… there isn't many people like her in this world… this world is merciless." The brunette said bluntly.

"What?" Christa asked with a confused face.

Christa's eyes widened—to see that she was in a total different place now; standing in front of men she did not know and strangers all around her; circling her in. Christa quickly looked over her shoulder to see her mother being held back by other men.

"Mom?" Christa said confused as to what was going on all the sudden. _How did she get here? What happened to that girl? Why was she here?_ Was going through her head all at once, asking herself questions she did not know how to answer.

"No! You're wrong!" Her mother screamed in agony back at her while the men pulled her back. "She is not related to me!"

A man looked boldly at someone who was behind Christa that she had not noticed. Christa turned her head once more to see a man she found familiar. _Dad?_

"Is this true Reiss? Is she not related to this child?" The man asked demandingly for an answer.

Christa's father hesitated, taking a glance at Christa who was staring up at him and looking back at the man. "No, she is or nor I am related to this child." He answered.

Christa's big eyes widened as her head shot back at the men she did not know holding back her mother—who claimed she was not her mother. "What are you doing?" Christa's mother asked as the men put her to her knees. One of the men brought out a long shiny object from his coat pocket slowly, revealing its identity as a knife.

"No one claims to know you—no one knows you." The man holding the knife said as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back to reveal her naked neck to be the canvas of his crime that was about to be committed.

"M-Mother..?" Christa asked trembling; walking towards her slowly.

"If only… _you hadn't been born!"_

Christa's eyes shot open, revealing the gray sky over her and covering her like a blanket. Christa was now clear what had just happened—_why was she remembering those things at a time like this?_ Water began to roll down her face. She brought up her hands to her face to wipe it off; to only notice it wasn't coming from the sky, it was coming only from herself.

"Why do I have to be so weak?" She asked herself quietly with a stuttering voice that was shaking with fear. _Was she really going to die right here and there? Was this really the end for her? _What a pathetic life she had. Only to fake her of was she only had to cherish, and that was only herself. She had no one to call home or family, no one to go to when she was down or hurt.

Big thumps came from between the buildings that were once called home to young children and families; this was truly it for her. The steps kept getting closer and closer—until the being was right in front of her. She didn't bother to look at the thing; she was ready to end it all there. The titan then picked her up and opened its mouth wide; the stench of thick iron came from its breath, iron of blood of course. Closing her eyes, she quickly hoped for a peaceful death and not to be interfered with ever again by a living being.

A familiar voice came from in front of her, strict and cocky was in the tone of voice. Of course; she should have been her first guess who it might have been.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked, shaking Christa trying to get all of her attention.

Christa's eyes were wide, not knowing what to believe what was going on anymore, so many things were going on one after the other, and she couldn't take it. Christa then finally, looked up slowly at the brunette.

"Finally, I was about to assume that you were just losing it." The brunette said with a little smirk on her face.

Christa should have known from the beginning of this mess that this girl would come to the rescue for her, _Ymir_.

"Do you have any injuries?" Ymir asked with a tone of concern that Christa only got to hear once in a while.

"No… I don't think so..." Christa said with no expression to show, her eyes were a greyish blue. Christa then looked around; the titan she had last seen had vanished. "What happened?"

"You were almost eaten by one of those assholes—good thing I was still going around to see if anyone was still alive and breathing." Ymir said.

"You... killed it?" Christa asked with her eyes widening.

"Of course, what do you think happened to it? Do you think it just vanished out of thin air?" Ymir said with a cocky tone once again.

Christa didn't feel like answering her when she was like this. Christa simply ignored her and looked around, seeing dead bodies one after another; she was terrified.

Ymir's head then shot to the side, looking in the other direction. "More of them are coming, we have to get moving." Ymir said looking down at Christa shortly after scanning the scenery to see if any was nearby at the moment. "Is your 3D maneuver gear broken or damaged?" Ymir asked looking down at Christa's 3D maneuver gear.

"I don't think so-" Christa then remembered that's how she got into this mess, they did break when she fell down on top of one of the buildings. "I mean… they are-"

"We have no time to lose, unbuckle them from your belts." Ymir demanded.

Christa then got up and unbuckled them quickly so she wouldn't anger Ymir more than she already was aggravated.

Ymir then quickly swooped Christa off of her feet princess style and shot her maneuver gear to a building and began leaving the building they had been on.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! You're just going to leave my maneuver gear?!" Christa asked angrily.

"We have no time to mess with it; we had to leave right then and there when you took them off. We have no time to waste on some broken gear." Ymir said as if she was annoyed by Christa's presence.

Christa sighed angrily at Ymir and then looked forward in the direction they were going. Ymir was trying to go to the highest building possible—the clock tower that was at least 400 KM away. "We won't make it over there Ymir, you might as well just look for another place to-"

"We'll make it." Ymir interrupted Christa for the 100th time it seemed to Christa.

Ymir's gas was running out, the odds were turning against her now. "Tch- dammit…"

"What?" Christa asked quickly and curiously as they were barely near the clock tower.

The brunette ignored Christa and kept her eyes on the destination she was trying to get to. It was useless—they weren't going to make it.

Ymir grappled her maneuver gear to the next building and then didn't feel a force push her forward; they were now falling to the ground.

The blond and brunette stumbled rapidly and quickly on the ground, the line of the maneuver gear breaking their fall partly as it swung them to the ground.

Ymir and Christa winced as they tried to get up from the ground they had fallen upon on; realizing it was useless because Ymir felt a giant pain coming from her leg—realizing it was fractured from the fall. "G-God dammit…" Ymir cursed under her breath to herself and her foolishness; knowing she should have listened to Christa when she insisted to find somewhere else to get away.

Christa tried to crawl away to get shelter, but not wanting to leave Ymir behind, she tugged her arm and tried to drag her by crawling.

"It's useless… I fucked up…" Ymir said wincing once more as Christa tugged on her. "I am so foolish; I should've listened to you."

"No- you did the right thing. You had hope and courage." Christa said envying Ymir; wanting her self-confidence.

The both laid on the ground; both not knowing what to do next.

"You need to go, I can't go with you; my leg is fractured pretty badly and I can't move." Ymir said hoping Christa would listen to her and not make a foolish option.

Christa looked over to Ymir that saved her life from that titan eating her; she wanted to return the favor to Ymir also; but she knew she couldn't do that in any way possible. "I will stay here with you…" Christa said looking straight into Ymir's hazel brown eyes that looked gold at the moment. "Until the very end I will stay here with you-"

"-No… Please go, don't worry about me. I will be fine as long as you're safe. I don't want all I've done to be for nothing." Ymir said pleading; Christa's life was on the line and only Ymir could help Christa from throwing it away like she was trying to do that moment just to stay with Ymir.

"I am staying." Christa said eagerly; sounding very serious all of the sudden.

Ymir winced, knowing Christa would not change her mind. They were both now looking at each other in the eyes intensively, trying to knock sense into one and other. Ymir gave up; knowing and confirming Christa would not give into her plea. "So… I guess this is it?" Ymir asked smirking just a little and it disappearing quickly so Christa would not notice. Ymir then looked back up at Christa, placing palm of her hand on Christa's cheek softly and weakly. Ymir then leaned in, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Footsteps were now coming down the streets and they felt like they were getting bigger and bigger. Keeping the kiss locked with both of their eyes closed; Christa began to grow tears down her face.

The titan was standing before them now, Ymir let go of the passionate kiss. "I will see you soon—remember me." Ymir said cheerfully.

"W-Wait!" Christa said not ready to let Ymir go, maybe she would have never been ready.

The titan picked up Ymir by the torso and brought her up, widening its mouth getting ready to swallow her whole. Ymir closed her eyes and grew a smirk on her face, actually being at peace and happy.

"_Goodbye…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Christa woke up on her bed screaming in fear that it might have been all real she would never know; it was the middle of the night where she was at. Christa felt the sheets rub against her skin, she felt filthy. Rubbing her hand against the mattress and sheets for a period of time, she realized she wasn't in her own bed. She looked around the room, remembering she was in a hospital. Every night she went through the same thing—forgetting and remembering all the time. She was sick of this repeating phase and wanted everything just to stop; but she knew it would just keep going and going proving it useless to even think about it stopping and just a waste of time. Christa rolled to her side, _what was the reason she was there again?_ A nurse rushed into the room cause of Christa's scream she woke up to from the terrible dream she was having; _or was it a memory?_

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt?" The nurse asked rushing over to Christa's bed to make sure she was fine; of course Christa was alright as usual—they did they every night after all.

Christa never minded to speak a single word to the nurse after all she has done for Christa to make sure she was always alright; but it was her job, it's not like she wanted to be here or wanted to even care about Christa.

The nurse stared down at Christa, and then turned around to exit the hospital room. "If you need anything, give me a shout alright?" The nurse said making sure and then exited the room once more.

The nurse left Christa lying on her regular hospital bed in wondrous of the dream she just had, determining if it even was a dream… but a _memory_. She rolled around her bed in mystery and kept replaying and replaying the dream in her head, she couldn't put her finger on what the dream was exactly about; the dream wasn't all that different from her regular life anyways.

Christa grew up to her parents always arguing in her house and then one day her mom killed herself. Her dad called his sister to pick up Christa and take care of her; she quickly agreed and came to pick up Christa. Shortly after that; her dad ran off not to be ever seen again by Christa; not that it even mattered to her cause she was never close to him. When her aunt took her in, Christa finally had a peaceful place to actually call home for once in her life. One day, Christa and her Aunt went to the store and never returned back to her home; they got into a terrible car accident. Christa's Aunt died, leaving Christa with broken legs that wouldn't recover for a long time—leading up to the reason why Christa was at the hospital in the first place. She was in physical therapy, trying to learn how to walk again was a pain, it hurt and was a bother at the same time while recovering from that terrible accident; Christa almost didn't survive the car accident herself.

It was useless, Christa could not go back to sleep; she knew she would regret not going to sleep in the morning for her physical therapy. Christa went back to thinking about the strange dream she woke up screaming to, usually every night she woke up to the dream of the car accident, but this time it was a strange dream she had never had before; finally something different at least. Christa kept trying to remember the name of the girl in the dream, but it kept fading away slowly and slowly out of her mind, but she didn't want to forget that name of the girl that tried to save her life—in the dream at least. Christa thought harder and harder, until the name then rung through her head, remembering it with that meaning it had to it, it made perfect sense.

"_Ymir."_

It was now morning; the sun went through Christa's hospital room window. Christa went to sleep after that dream for about thirty minutes, but she was woken by the sun. Christa growled a little, rubbing her eyes and not grateful of being woken up that morning by the sun shining on her eyes after a long night of not getting barley any sleep.

A different nurse came into the room, coming to wake up Christa for her physical therapy, but seeing she was already awake, the nurse left the room to go get the people that run the physical therapy.

Shortly after, a woman came in the room and greeted Christa as always every day for the same thing. "Are you ready?" The woman asked cheerfully looking over at Christa with a big fake smile on her face. Christa like always didn't respond to the women, she knew she didn't like her job one bit and didn't want to be there as much as Christa did.

The woman helped Christa off of her bed and led Christa to the wheel chair slowly and set her into it. The woman then started to push Christa out of the room and they went into the hallway. Christa sighed a little to herself, not wanting to go the therapy once again for the millionth time in just two years.

"It's going to be alright! You'll be better in no time, I promise." Said the woman with a cheerful tone she always had talking to Christa.

Christa rolled her eyes to herself, not letting the woman see her do so. Christa looked around the same boring hallways as usual, and then she saw someone who wasn't so familiar. Christa squinted her eyes and leaned forward; trying to focus just on that one person. She then knew who that person was; Christa's eyes widened widely, realizing it really was who she thought it was. The woman kept strolling the chair by the woman Christa thought she was seeing. Christa then didn't know what to do, she wanted to react fast. Christa leaped out of the wheel chair and landed to the floor.

"Ymir!" Christa called out and then saw the woman she found to be Ymir turn in her direction, to see a girl she had never met in her life on the floor calling her name.


End file.
